There is a need for an explosive detection system to detect bombs in vehicles of various sizes, from cars to large trucks. When vehicles enter an area, such as a military base, they are inspected visually. They are perhaps inspected by a canine unit, if one is available, and many times they are not available. The inspection time must be short enough so as not to hamper traffic flow.
Currently, vehicles entering facilities such as military bases and embassies are checked for explosives by physical search, x-ray, vapor detection, or canine units.
Attention is directed to the following references: [1] P. C. Womble, G. Vourvopoulos, J. Paschal, I. Novikov, G. Chen, “Nuclear Instruments and Methods in Physics Research,” Sect. A Vol. 505, p.p. 470-473 (2003); [2] T. Gozani, M. Elsalim, D. Strellis, D. Brown, “Nuclear Instruments and Methods in Physics Research,” Sect. A Vol. 505 p.p. 486-489 (2003); and [3] G. Vourvopoulos, “Chemistry and Industry,” p.p. 297-300 (Apr. 18, 1994).